Roses, Orchids and Some Snow
by Anatidaephobia
Summary: For Geojas378. It's Valentine's Day, and Kid Flash won't leave Jinx alone. What else is new? But as much as Jinx says she hates him, why can't she get rid of him? Lightspeed-era. KF/Jinx. Oneshot.


**A/N Yay! Got it done right on Valentines Day! I honestly had no idea what I was going to do, but here you go. Don't hate me too much for it. xD Hope you like it, ****Geojas378**!

**Sadly, I do not own Teen Titans. If I did, Tokyo never would have happened. there would be a whole lot more episodes like Lightspeed, and Robin and Raven would so be together. YOU KNOW YOU LOVE IT. xD But seriously. Don't comment about my pairings choices it if you don't. **

**---**

"Hey, where are you going?" See-more asked, finally looking away from the television all of the male HIVE Five members were crouched around.

"Out." Jinx said simply, her face twisting with dislike as she noticed the lightly falling snow outside. Ugh. She hated winter in any form it came in-screw all the poems about it, she'd rather be warm and cozy.

"Want me to come with you?"

"No." She sneered. It was sweet of him-but she knew he was only sucking up to her, anyhow, and he'd just get bored. And besides, she had a tradition to fill out today. It was, after all, Valentine's Day. It was a rather short tradition-she had only done it the past two years, but it was _something_ at least. Just to get the little hint of romance through her bones, although it never ended with her actually with her masked knight.

Jinx _–noun_: 1. a person, thing, or influence supposed to bring bad luck. Fit her perfectly. Her powers, and her life in general-what else could her powers do? Sure, she hadn't been into crime at first, but then when she could get whatever she wanted, well…She didn't mind so much.

Besides the fact she couldn't hold a relationship. But really, what was this, this eighteenth century? She was a strong, intelligent, independent female capable of doing anything she wanted. Including ignoring that voice in the back of her head that questioned if that was really true, why she hadn't been able to get Kid Flash out of her cotton-candy hair.

Ugh. Kid Flash. That annoying, condiment-colored, loudmouth, handsome speedster with those _killer_ blue eyes. Oh yes, they made her weak in the knees, not that she'd ever admit it. All guys only wanted one thing. Nothing more, nothing less. And with a guy who could run around the world in, what, two minutes flat, his attention span should be shorter. Should be, being the key words.

He still hadn't left her alone, in or out of her heists. So now she could truly say she was rather happy at the moment. He hadn't come and bothered her yet, not that she was doing anything wrong at the moment. Nope, nope, she was just making her way down the street, sashaying in her platform shoes and only getting stares from guys. It was rather sad, really, how unaware the citizens were of her unless she was blowing up their house.

Not that she was complaining. True, fame and fortune would be lovely, but there were some days she just wanted to be alone. Or alone enough to do what she wanted to. But she had a few things to do, first.

"Gimme the pinkest orchid you got." Jinx ordered at the flower shop, the cashier giving her a worried look as Jinx ruffled through her purse, before finding her wallet. The cashier relaxed and walked to get it-after all, there were so many oddly dressed teens in this town, it was hard to keep track of them all-and Jinx took that time to look around the shop.

Flowers bloomed everywhere, in pots and vases, even though it was mid February. It was disgusting in a way, but the scents made her head light and her skin bubbly. Roses, hibiscuses, violets, jasmine, mums, daisies-all their smells merging together, and if she thought really hard, she could pick one out. She closed her eyes, a small smile on her face, letting her head float a bit.

"Thought you didn't like flowers."

Jinx squeezed her eyes together before opening them, her smile falling from her face.

"Kid." She acknowledged, giving him the sourest look she could muster-which wasn't that sour, and Kid Flash knew it, a cocky smile forming on his face. Dear god, that stupid smirk-as much as she hated it, it made her heart beat twice as fast.

"Look who has the holiday spirit." He grinned, and Jinx tensed for a moment. She brought her hand to her face, looking grimly at the rose. Damn it. He moved too fast. Her eyes glowed pink and it wilted. She'd never admit how much she actually loved them-roses in general, and that other part reminding her they were from Kid Flash.

"Here you go." The cashier smiled, placing a large pink orchid on the table. Kid Flash whistled, speeding around it and inspecting all of the thirty-two blooms on it. Jinx quickly paid and picked it up, walking out of the shop with Kid Flash beside her.

"So you like orchids, that's it. Could've told me, you know." He commented, and Jinx ignored him, forcing her legs (which had suddenly turned into little more than jell-o) to walk. He wasn't going to wreck today. She wouldn't let him. And yet he still rambled on.

"I noticed you paid for them. Thinking over your life of crime? See, I told you it wasn't glamorous-"

"Go away." She said, her voice dropping like a lead balloon. Kid Flash paused, struck by her utter coldness as she continued walking. She flinched as he was out of sight-she hadn't meant to be _that_ cold. It was still Valentine's Day, after all, even if there was no way in hell she wanted to be near him, she could be nice about it. Right? She almost turned to apologize, or at least give her equivalent of that, but found it was not needed. He was beside her in a moment, the grin back on his face.

"I see. You already _have_ a boyfriend." Jinx stopped, debating for a moment if she should lie or not. No, she didn't have a boyfriend, but did she had a physical relationship with him? Yeah, although she had to admit she never saw his face. Screw it. That didn't matter.

"No, I don't." She said, her voice clipped, before she hurried off again.

"Then who are the flowers for?"

"None of your business."

"So it _is_ a boyfriend."

"You have to go now."

"Why?"

Jinx stopped in front of the store, pointing to the sign. Victoria's Secret in bright red and pink hung in the window, along with mannequins displaying lingerie and photographs of airbrushed models. Jinx walked inside, rolling her eyes as he stopped and stared. Seriously. Were all guys such pigs? But hey, she lost him at least. Not that she really had planned to buy anything from here-they were all cheap slutty things, although she did have a think for black silk…

Soft music was playing inside the store, utterly decorated for Valentine's Day. Red hearts hung from the already pink, red and white décor of the store. Mannequins showed off the latest in Starfire wear, as Jinx tended to think of it, and the entire store smelled like baby prostitute.

"It's just underwear." Kid Flash said, suddenly appearing beside her. Jinx smirked as he shifted uncomfortably, his eyes darting around the store. Alright. She could keep it together quite well if he was awkward, maybe even have a little fun. His speech increased as she browsed. "I mean, everyone wears underwear, so it's really nothing to be ashamed of."

Jinx pulled up a lacey pink and red sliver of fabric with one slender finger. She wondered what it was for a moment, before looking to Kid Flash. He had gone silent, staring at the thing before back to his face, swallowing hard.

"What were you saying?" She smiled, letting the thing fall back into the pile. She walked away to him gaping much like a fish out of water, making her way to another section of the store.

"Like I said, everyone wears it. I mean, it's just clothing, so…" Jinx rolled her eyes, watching him start to become rather…comfortable in the store. No. He was annoying, and he needed to leave her alone. It was Valentine's Day, after all! One day, for Christ's sake, ONE DAY.

"Not everyone." She commented, looking up at him. His eyebrows raised and there was something uncomfortable about that smirk, and she couldn't help but smile at that. She walked away, sashaying a bit more as she did so.

"Well, I wouldn't know." He said, catching back up to her. She rolled her eyes and he was clearly becoming more and more comfortable in the store. They were just surrounded by fabric, after all, it wasn't as if anyone was _wearing_ them. Outside their clothes, at least. And it was probably the precise reason Kid Flash hadn't shut up.

"How does this look?" She asked suddenly, interrupting whatever he was saying-she honestly wasn't paying the slightest bit of attention anyhow. She held a pink, lacy, barely-there lace bra to her chest, pushing her nonexistent breasts together as much as she could. Kid Flash literally froze, his eyes wide, and she gave him the most innocent look she could muster.

"Now you're just screwing with me." He said weakly, his voice cracking. Jinx grinned and threw it back in the pile.

"You're right." She admitted, although not an ounce of regret in her voice, walking aimlessly around the store. Kid Flash had tensed up again, and had finally shut up, but was relaxing as she made her way back to the exit. He started to talk again, and now she was just bored by this whole charade. Yes, it had been fun to see him squirm-hell yes-but there was another person she wanted to see more. Actually, she probably would have preferred to see Robin himself more-she was pretty sure she could outrun if, and if not, he might just find himself tripping. Or falling into another deep hole.

She swiftly picked up a bottle by the counter with the hand that was away from Kid Flash, spritz-ing it in his face. She got a good chunk into his mouth and he coughed and spluttered, completely unaware of the sample of perfume, and she sprinted out of the store, knocking a table of something lacy-wasn't everything?-between the flat security columns. Alarms whirled as she sprinted, keeping the orchid against her chest and running as far as she could before Kid Flash could catch up to her.

Not that she thought she could outrun him-_hell_ no-but he was a good guy. He'd apologize for whatever she did, explain, probably tidy up a bit. And she'd be in the pharmacy two doors down. He'd probably be done by then, and she wanted to keep the plant out of the cold as much as possible. And she'd be away from him, and that feeling of guilt from everything she had _ever_ done would go away. See? She had even begun to get feeling in her legs back.

"Not cool."

Jinx groaned at the sudden appearance of Kid Flash, once again.

"I wouldn't have had to do that if you just left me alone." She hissed, covering up the excitement she felt at seeing him, hell no she did not admit that. Kid Flash's eyes lit up. He smirked, and she felt that flippy-feeling in her stomach, but knew it was nothing more that teenage lust. After all, she didn't even know him. Right?

"But you were enjoying our witty banter." He pointed out and she rolled her eyes.

"I wouldn't call anything you say 'witty'." She quipped, casually looking around the store for some sort of exit. Maybe she'd just have a shelf crash on him. No, that could hurt-would be too slow, she corrected herself before she could understand the thought. Raw energy? She was not in the mood to go that far-and no matter what happened, the orchid would be wrecked. The innocent flower _always_ ended up wrecked.

"I suppose you would know." He smiled.

"Yes, I would." She smiled smugly, the pair walking through the aisles. Her eyes shifted over to the windows, forcing her smile to stay in place at the crowd of Kid Flash fan girls beginning to crowd them. Wait, why was she _forcing_ herself to smile? She should be glad-ecstatic, overjoyed that there were a bunch of girls that would fork over an arm and a leg to take him off her hands.

Which she was going to do now, before that little voice that had asked her why she hadn't gotten rid of Kid Flash in the first place came back.

They walked down another aisle, and Kid Flash stopped talking for a moment before quickly moving onto something else. But not before Jinx noticed why. "So, if you don't have a boyfriend, I guess you're not-"

"Can you get one of those for me?" She asked sweetly, pointing her foot at one of the many columns of feminine hygiene products. Kid Flash stopped, a 'you've got to be kidding me' look plastered across her face. "My hands are full."

Kid Flash groaned, moving the slowest Jinx had ever seen him move-as if ever twitch was pure agony to him. His hand finally touched the plastic packaging and his face contorted into a look of pure pain, and Jinx had to nearly bite through her lip to contain her laugh.

"That's the wrong one!" She squealed, pulling herself back together and looking at the packaging. Kid Flash slumped, disbelief on his face. "Those are _pads_, I need _tampons_, they're the ones that-"

"I know." He interrupted quickly, holding up his hand. "How about I take the orchid and you-"

"Please?" She pouted, her eyes becoming rather big and watery. He ran a hand through his hair and Jinx did all she could to keep herself together. He had another package in his hand in a moment, and Jinx peered at it again. Her face skewed up in annoyance.

"They're too small! Get the jumbo!" She ordered, and the red-faced Kid Flash did as he was told.

"Here." He gave in, his eyes travelling over to the windows. Jinx followed them to the line of squealing fan girls, some with utter disbelief across their face as their boyfriends-the poor souls, only second in their minds-snickered.

"You knew." Kid Flash said, and Jinx didn't say anything, walking towards the register. She motioned for Kid Flash to pay, and he hesitated, looking out the window one more time and Jinx thought for a moment he might refused. He didn't, mumbling a few words to the indifferent cashier.

"And you didn't?" She asked, oh-so-innocently. Kid Flash glared at her-he actually _glared_ at her! It was so shocking, so out of the ordinary all the self-control Jinx had from before unleashed. She laughed so hard she had to put the orchid on the counter. Her mouth spread into a wide grin and her eyes danced, only laughing harder at Kid Flash's disbelieving look.

Eventually she stopped, looping the bag over her wrist and holding the orchid once again. The grin stayed on her face, and Kid Flash still stayed with her as she walked out the store. He allowed a smile to fall over his face, although he clearly was uncomfortable.

"What's wrong?" She finally asked, when he was clearly far too quiet. Wait. Why did she ask that? She didn't _care_.

"Nothing." He said quickly, and she raised a single eyebrow. "It's just…weird. Seeing you laugh."

"Excuse me?" She asked, the grin falling off her face. Kid Flash beamed.

"See? There we go!" Her eyes glowed pink and he laughed, darting off. He didn't come back, but she knew she didn't lose him. She never could.

However, as she kept walking, he _still_ didn't come back. It upset her a bit, but she quickly pushed that out of her mind, keeping her chin up and swinging her hips a bit more as she walked. She still had a few more hours to kill, and she was going to enjoy them. So how was she going to do that?

Ashaka's Palace was probably the best, most expensive, most exclusive spa in Jump City. Jinx had been in once before-it had been pure heaven, and she wanted to go in and freshen up for the night. And besides, her nails seriously needed some help.

She entered into a crisp, white room with water falling in thin, clear waterfalls into a crystal blue pond-the only color in the entire room. No cheesy music was playing, no one was talking, just the faint smell of nail polish lingered in the air. Jinx loved it.

"Mani, Pedi and facial." She ordered, keeping her voice low as not to disturb the balance of the room. The receptionist didn't even bother looking up at her.

"Name?" She asked, soundlessly typing on her computer.

"Jinx."

"I'm sorry, _Jinx_, you're going to need a reservation-"

"And you might need a new computer."

The receptionist looked up, worry crossing her face, and Jinx watched her hand quaver for the phone.

"I'm paying," _bitch_, she added in her head. "And I know you keep open spots for…special, drop ins."

The receptionist pursed her lips, and Jinx pulled out her wallet, handing her a silver credit card. The receptionist's eyes still wary, she typed it into the computer, a serene smile crossing her face as it went through.

"Welcome to Ashaka's. Have a pleasant stay." She smiled and Jinx smirked, walking into one of the many private rooms.

"Thought you'd be here."

Jinx froze, anger swelling and replacing any feelings of being upset from before. Who the hell did he think he was? Seriously, who did he think he was?

"Out. Now." She seethed, putting her orchard down the table and Kid Flash shook his head.

"I've been thinking-"

"A dangerous habit." She spat, but Kid Flash continued.

"-that, since it is Valentine's Day 'n all, that maybe we should-"

"_Out!_" Her eyes glowed pink, and Kid Flash held up his hands in mock-defeat.

"Fine. I'll be quiet. But I'm not leaving."

Jinx crossed her arms over her chest, wanting to rip his smirk off his face and shove it down his throat then back up through his nose. And yet she couldn't help staring at it-how it set off the angles in his face, his blues eyes melting into her.

"Fine." She said, her voice clipped, attempting to get rid of her thoughts. She walked over to the pedicure chair, sliding on and gingerly placing her feet into the water. A dark-skinned woman with long, black hair slid in soon after, taking no notice of Kid Flash and Jinx, negative energy radiating from Jinx. Clearly, she had done this before. But the question was: with whom?

Jinx closed her eyes, slowly relaxing in the silence.

Tap tap tap. Tap tap tap.

She squeezed her eyes together harder, turning away from the noise and attempting to ignore it.

Swish swish swish.

She took a deep breath, clenching her hands into fists.

Tap tap tap.

"Quit it!" She snapped, her eyes flashing open. Kid Flash froze, his fingers up in mid-tap, the swishing no doubt from running around the room. "Go! Now!"

"I'll be quiet!" Jinx glared and he sat perfectly still, placing his hands in his lap like a little boy scout. Even as annoyed as she was, it was still kinda cute. "Scout's honor."

"Right." She grumbled, but managed to fall asleep. She didn't dream of anything, just sinking into the chair and enjoying the utter nothingness of it. She woke up to her face feeling clean and refreshed, her nails painted a shimmery purple-black, and Kid Flash's face inches from hers. She swallowed hard, a flush running up their cheeks at the same time. He moved back quickly-though not super-speed-as she pushed herself up from her chair. She felt calm now. Relaxed. Ready for the night and to avoid-

"Your make-up didn't come off." Kid Flash observed, Jinx raising an eyebrow. He pointed to his cheeks. "The pink. It didn't come off."

"Whoever said it was make-up." She snapped, all relaxation leaving her as she pushed herself out of the chair, pulling on her boots.

"No way! That's awesome!" Kid Flash exclaimed, sounding like a five year old.

"Uh, no, it's not." She picked up her orchid and hastily made her way out of the building and onto the street. The night was alive with red lights, a light dusting of snow, and couples holding hands. She adjusted the orchid under one arm, shuffling past all the smiling faces.

"I think it is."

"What did I tell you about thinking?"

"It was dangerous."

"Precisely. Don't do it."

"Too bad. So, I was thinking, since it is Valentine's Day, maybe we should-"

"Look, shoes!" Jinx exclaimed, her eyes wide at the pair of bright red kitten heels in the display window. She loved shoes-maybe not that pair, but hey, she could work with it-and Kid Flash gently grabbed her arm. A shock ran from his touch through her entire body, a light gasp of surprise emitting from her.

"Isn't that enough?" He asked, boring into her with his sky-blue eyes. Jinx swallowed, suddenly unable to think of a truly witty comment.

"Enough of what?" She asked, pulling herself out of his grasp and straightening up. She ran a hand through her hair, perfecting her style. "What do you want, anyhow?"

"To take you out!" He exclaimed, and Jinx reeled back. Of course she had suspected it-but to say it right out surprised her. He had flung his hands out, his eyes wide, going into total rant mode.

"I've been trying to ask you since we met, not to mention this morning! I waited _two hours_ while you slept and got your nails done, went through Victoria's Secret with you, and got you _tampons_! TAMPONS!"

"I never asked you to!" She snapped back.

"Yes you did, you said your hands were full-!"

"I never asked you to follow me _all day_! You could have left whenever you wanted to! Why didn't you?!"

"Because I don't want to leave you!"

Jinx swallowed, her eyes wide, the sharp cold of the evening setting in.

"What?" She whispered, her voice taking on its catty tone again. "Why not? I'm a lost cause, I'm _bad luck-_"

"No, you're not. You're more than that." Kid Flash reached out a hand, the two barely _not_ touching. She flinched, moving back, but he moved a strand of pink hair out of her face anyway, a puff of her hot breath obscuring each other's faces. Did he really _care_? After all, as much as she hated it, he made a point…and he was so _warm_.

"You don't have to be a criminal, Jinx-"

"Leave me alone." She said, her voice quavering. She was scared. He made her feel happy and hopeful-as if he words were _true_. But they weren't. They couldn't be. She was _Jinx_ for Christ's sake! Who did he think he was, planting lies and doubts into her head to leave the only life she had ever known?

"Jinx-"

"I said, LEAVE ME ALONE!" She screeched in his face, and he moved back. He slowly jogged into the alley, and Jinx watched him leave. At the end he looked back, but she stayed frozen in her spot, and was gone in a blink.

Now it was her turn to run.

She ran and ran, slipping and sliding on the ice and snow-but never falling. She didn't know why-she never had liked running very much-but she found she couldn't stop. If she did, all her doubts, her fears could catch up to her. About being a criminal. About her past. About her future. Most of all, about Kid Flash.

She ran through the city, shoving through couples and breaking through them, glass and lights falling around her like snow and reflecting in pink light. Her legs throbbed in her high platforms, the wind chapping her face and freezing her through her dress. When had Jump ever felt so _cold_?

Her face was pressed tightly together, not letting anything leak out, her hands clenched in fists. She ran so far and hard her hair fell out of its U-bend, the bands falling off behind her. It slowly began to fall apart, falling in clumps to her shoulders. The gel was frozen in the temperature, and she kept running, her lips past the stage of blue.

She was in the park. The lake as frozen over and couples were laughing and skating. It was too much for her right now. She ran past them all, her boots crushing frozen blades of grass as she forced her way through the forest. Pink blades of energy cut through everything in her path, numbing the wind as she stumbled through.

She fell, crying out as the orchid crashed to the floor. She was suddenly exhausted, unwilling to move her legs anymore, but pushed herself up and walked to the edge of the forest. Her face was tight together, her body heaving in breaths of cold air that slashed at her throat.

"Thought you'd be here."

He was waiting for her. Her knees went weak and fell from under her, but he had already caught her. He held her close and she pressed her face into his warm chest, a sob shaking her thin form before her tears started to fall. She gripped on tight, squeezing her eyes shut, leaning her entire weight against him. Her nose ran and her sobs were loud and hiccupping, but she honestly didn't care. He was here. _Really_ here.

She woke up the next day in her room, warm and tucked into her bed. She was wearing her clothes from before, and she changed quickly, reluctantly stepping out of her room.

"Jinx, you-oh, wow." See-more said. Jinx groaned. She must look like a total mess, but she could help feeling cozy from last night. Warm and soft. She looked at See-more who clearly saw something had changed.

"What is it?" She snapped, covering up her thoughts, and See-more pulled himself back together.

"Something came in for you. It's at the door."

Jinx brushed past him, her feet pattering. She flung open the door-of course, he'd tell her she had something but wouldn't bring it _in_.

Two dozen roses were there. Jinx smiled as it began to snow.


End file.
